Still Enough Time
by OnceUponAFan
Summary: A different take on the ending of White Album 2. What if there was still enough time for one conversation between Haruki, Kazusa and Setsuna? This is one look at it. Obvious spoilers for the show.


Haruki breathed in-between his rapid kisses with Kazusa. Gripping her shoulder with passionate force.

"I don't want you to go." Kazusa stepped back and was blushing. She had just noticed Setsuna had been watching them.

"But I thought-" Haruki tipped his head behind.

"It's a bit complicated. I don't suppose we would have time to talk?"

Kazusa looked up and saw her flight was delayed. It was a type of miracle. Haruki had looked up and noticed the sign. "Strange this airport is normally very efficent."

Kazusa seemed to quietly blush. I love how embarrassed she can get. Haruki tried to hide the thought. I can't think like that. It will be torture if this is our last goodbye. No what am I saying I can't think like that either. Kazusa's right I am kind of an idiot.

"Don't question it. Let's go talk."

Kazusa had already grabbed his arm at this point. She was putting enough pressure to make him not drift into any thoughts. While the two went their way to a small cafe Setsuna stayed where she was. Haruki gave Kazusa a look and she gave a subtle nod. He made a motion and Setsuna came along with them.

The three of them all sat down in small wooden chairs. It was a unknown cafe and was pretty bare of customers. Anyone who wanted coffee was across the airport drinking it from a well established coffee shop. All three of them had hot cups of coffee and Kazusa had a muffin next to her. Haruki knew how pressed for time he was.

His heart was playing like a marching band. Don't be any idiot on this. He was about to start talking with Setsuna interrupted his train of thought.

"I haven't been completely honest." Kazusa nodded her head.

"Remember what I told you Haruki." Haruki gave a serious nod.

He remembered that night in the snow. Setsua had said "That girl will be either my best friend or my greatest rival."

Her prediction had been true. Setsuna prodded her fingers together before continuing.

"I saw the sparks between the two of you. Both of you were careful around each other. However, I knew both of you were working to change for the other. Kazusa let down her shield and Haruki started to take things more seriously. I didn't want to be left behind though. All three of us made the magic of the band happen."

The mention of preforming the song White Album drew all of them back into the bliss of the day of the festival.

A part of Haruki's brain seemed to have woken up. His brain highlighted the part where Kazusa and Setsuna both were both crossing each other. So that's what they were tense about. Haruki sighed, I really am an idiot. Setsuna was blushing now.

"I still want to keep that magic. I'm sorry I kept the two of you apart." Setsuna was facing Haruki now.

"I still think of you as a great guy. Kind, compassionate I thought I could fool myself into loving you." Setsuna looked a little away now.

"The worst part is how easy you made it." She made a playful punch and Haruki winced.

Haruki peered from the corner of his eye Kazusa's flight would be back on schedule in fifteen minutes.

"Why did you have to do that?" Setsuna bubbled. Haruki scratched his head.

The light moment between the two was interrupted with the gaze Kazusa had. She was stone faced. Both saw her mouth quiver.

"You two are the best friends I've ever had. I would never want to leave either of you behind." Setsuna gestured quickly and the two were caught in a hug.

Kazusa had her arms outstretched and it was an awkward hug but they knew what she was trying to say. She gripped both of them and they felt it wrinkle onto their clothes.

"What about your journey?" Setsuna pointed out.

A whiplash of reality settled on them. The high spirits vanished as quickly as they had arrived. Kazusa sat back in her chair.

"Yes, about that" she cleared her throat and fell back into her more reserved posture.

"We'll work something out." She tossed her phone to Haruki.

"I can get my hands on another phone. The two of us can talk every-night and I'll make every effort I can to meet up."

She gave a small smile. The two nodded their heads. "We will too."

She made a quick glare at Haruki. "Don't lose it."

A shiver went down his spine. Entire nations could fall beneath that glare. A loud announcement broke through.

It was a chipper voice "we are sorry for the delays please arrive to your gates. If later than five minutes the plane will leave without you."

Haruki, Setsuna and Kazusa all got up. Haruki and Kazusa shared a passionate kiss. Haruki could feel her warm breath. I'm never going to forget this moment. They clutched each other for a moment far too short. Kazusa gestured that he had her phone now. Setsuna and Kazusa had a hug but at this point Haruki had started slowly walking away.

Kazusa whispered, "I'll be back sooner than you think. So don't you dare try anything."

With a final wave to Kazusa both Haruki and Setsuna slowly moved out of the airport. It was silly but both of them wanted to keep the memory as vibrant as possible by keeping themselves there longer. The two both saw an airplane take off and snow softly falling.

Naruki turned to Setsuna.

"Back at the cafe I thought I saw something between you and Kazusa. What was that about?"

"Oh nothing. She just wanted to say her good-byes."

"Au revoir you mean."

"Hm?"

"It's only goodbye for now."


End file.
